robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Unknown: The Fight For Victory
Were you looking for the video game? Agent Unknown: The Fight For Victory is a ten-part story based on Agent Unknown before he became a secret agent and a robber. Part 1 was released on December 7, 2014 and the story itself ended on February 28, 2015. Overview When an ordinary penguin called Puffle959 notices a black bench at the Ski Hill, he starts to get suspicious and then runs to the Club Penguin Police Department to tell them about what happened. However, when their agents go missing along with all of the Club Penguin Island inhabitants, there is only one penguin who can save them on a remarkable adventure. Will Puffle959 be able to save the island? Or will heroism be defeated once and for all? Plot Chapter 1 - Gone It was an ordinary day on Club Penguin Island. Penguins were having fun with their Puffles, eating Pizza and doing whatever they could but two mysterious figures discovered the island and captured everybody, but one penguinmanaged to survive the attack and that penguin was known by the name of Puffle959! He was relaxing at the Ski Hill and then he noticed a blsck bench which got him suspicious so he went to tell someone but he noticed that nobody was around so he went into the Everyday Phoning Facility as the Club Penguin Police Department was there that day working as the EPF was working too much and needed a break. He looked around for ten minutes and then decided to give up but the door leading to the EPF Command Room had mysteriously opened! Puffle959 walked in and a Police Officer told him that an evil gang had attacked the island and captured everybody except him and that meant only he could save them. Before Puffle959 could find out any more information, the officer mysteriously disappeared. Puffle959 left to get his EPF Gear and got ready to save the island. Chapter 2 - Ready For Adventure! Puffle959 got on the Optic Headset, Canister Camouflage, Jet Pack, Sneak-ers and brought other stuff with him and his EPF Phone (now known to him as the Robber Phone). He left to the Dock and got on the Hydro Hopper to go on his amazing adventure. 2 and a half hours after he left, a thunderstorm came with lightning. He was worried but he had to be brave, he paddled to a different spot in the water when a strike of lightning was about to hit him, he continued doing this until the sun came out. Then, he spotted an unknown island that had a secret base in the distance. He paddled over to the island, went to the secret base and then he needed to enter the right code to get inside. After many failed attempts, he typed in 9876 and got inside. When he got inside he was trapped by at least 10 security guards, but he KO'ed them all with one punch. He stole one of their costumes and then ran away to ask someone something important. He found one and asked him where the most evil gang working there were at. The person questioned Puffle959 asking him why he cared and what it had to do with him. Puffle959 said that he was working there and that he should know which the other person gave up and told him that they were in Room 38 and handed the keys to R38 to him. Puffle959 quickly ran upstairs and opened the door with the keys. He walked in and spots two mysterious people standing there. He asked who they were and as a response, they told him that it was none of their business and threw a bomb at Puffle959 sending him flying far away from the evil gang where he landed in the jungle. Chapter 3 - The Wild Puffle959 was at the jungle hunting for food to survive. He searched for hours and hours but he found nothing, he was sad, lonely and hungry but then a plane flew above him and the pilot had lost control of the plane! It began to crash into the jungle right in the spot where Puffle959 was. He didn't notice until he spotted some shadows flying towards him, he turned around and was shocked by it. He ran for his life while the plane was chasing him, every step he took caused the plane to move faster. Puffle959 stopped, jumped and fell onto the plane. He put his right foot onto the bottom of the plane and then he threw it up causing it to land upside down. Just before he was about to get crushed, Puffle959 kicked the plane forward making it fly forwards. Just as he fell to the ground, he fixed the wings quickly and the plane started flying again. Feeling proud of himself, he went to relax for a while, but before he could a lazer began to point at him. It was coming from a gun and then the mysterious person pressed the trigger and an explosive shot out ready to shoot his foot. Puffle959 quickly noticed it and dodged it. Then many more explosives flew out of nowhere but Puffle959 dodged them all, he ran into the bushes and kicked the person in the face and then he grabbed the gun and pointed it at the mysterious person, he then looked like a former friend of Puffle959's. The mysterious person revealed himself to be Jack the Robber and he had returned to kill Puffle959. They had a tragic backstory of when they were best friends but then became enemies and had a massive hatred/rivalry with each other. Jack took back the gun and aimed one final shot at Puffle959. There was no way out. He couldn't escape because he knew Jack would follow him. Jack pressed the trigger and watched as the explosion went to kill Puffle959. Suddenly, a big explosion occurred. It looked like Puffle959 had been hit by it! Chapter 4 - Backstory Puffle959 closed his eyes and a flashback happened in his head where it took him back to when he and Jack ended their friendship. It took him back to a few weeks ago when they were just walking to the shop one day and Puffle959 was buying some of his favourite sweets and Jack then took his favourite sweets but instead, hence his name, he stuffed them in is pocket and left the shop. After Puffle959 left with him, the shop had noticed that some of their sweets had been stolen and they contacted the police. Once they discovered their location, Puffle959 had noticed what Jack truly was. He called Jack an idiot for trying to get them arrested just because of his selfishness. Jack clamed that he didn't have a choice where Puffle959 said he could have just bought the sweets with his own money but he didn't because he was a cheapskate. Jack told him to shut up and let him live his life where Puffle959 kicked him in the face out of rage and left hom to get arrested. The police found Jack and cuffed him. The last thing Jack saw before he left was Puffle959, his best friend, leaving him to get arrested. He swore he'd get his revenge on him someday and that day had finally arrived. Puffle959 opened his eyes and the big explosion occurred. Jack thought he had won and walked away, but Puffle959 mysteriously dodged the bullet and ran towards Jack. Instead of attacking him, he tiptoed behind him and when Jack jumped, Puffle959 grabbed onto him and he flew straight out of the jungle but Jack jumped towards him just as fast as the speed of light and kicked him into the water. Jack then flew into the evil gang's lair. He told the two leaders who he was working for that he had killed Unknown by drowning him meaning that they could rule Club Penguin Island. Jack left to see if anyone would try to stop them. Jack jumped down onto the grass and looked into the water and spotted Puffle959 trying to get out. Angry, he jumped in and tried to kill him. Puffle959 escaped quickly and got onto the piece of grass that the evil gang's base is on. Jack got on too and then it was an epic one-on-one battle about to start. Jack kicked Puffle959 in the face but that didn't stop him. He grabbed Jack, punched him then swung him and threw him far away but he ended up lashing back at Puffle959. He was able to dodge it but he hit the grass and got covered in mud. Jack got out a sword and threw it at Puffle959 which he was able to dodge, but Jack threw 5 more swords which were hard to dodge but Puffle959 was able to dodge them, he then grabbed 4 of them and they persumabely hit Jack. Puffle959 then ran away and tried to find a way inside the castle. Right when Puffle959 left, Jack awoke saying "I may not be dead but soon you will be"... Parts Trivia *Unknown's Company made a video game based on the story.